


Ghost Goddess

by LanYiLan



Category: tian guan ci fu
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanYiLan/pseuds/LanYiLan
Summary: Hua LiLing, daughter of Hua Cheng and Xie Lian, was kdnaped on the day when she was born. She lived between the humans, without knowing her true origins and her true nature.But she was luck to meet Shi Moran, also known as He Moran, son of Shi QingXuan and He Xuan. They so became friends then lovers. But their little paradise was destroyed when, as he promised, Qi Ron, Hua LiLing uncle l, comes and brings her back to the Ghost City.But, as luck would have it, she was soon found by Feng Xun, who brings her to the Heavenly Courts. There, thanks to her half goddess, half ghost nature, revives the status of the guardian of the dead.
Relationships: Hua Cheng/Xie Lian Shi QingXuan/He Xuan
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

???:Daddy! Daddy! I wanna hold the baby first!

???: No! I wanna be the first!

???: No, Ah-Yi, Ah-Wen, your mom is going to hold A-Li first.

The man takes the little baby out of her cradle, the brings her to her mother.

???: Here you go, gege.

???: Ah-Li... San Lang, are you happy?

???: As long it's gege's and mines, I'll be happy forever

The day was bright in the Ghost City, but was not to remain bright for long....

The two parents calls their friends and acquaintances, to celebrate the birth of the daughter of one of the four calamities, Hua Cheng.

The celebration was fun, until, no-one could heard nothing, the light went out. No cry of the newborn could be heard, but a strange laughter, a crazy laughter filled the noiseless place. The two parents run to the cradle of their youngest, but see nothing there. No baby, no blanket, no nothing, the cradle was empty.

???:San Lang.....Where is LiLing (丽灵 )?

Hua Cheng: No idea....

Meanwhile, in the forest of the human world, a green clothed man, was caring a baby, covered in a soft red blanket. The baby was calm, but not for long.

???:we need a place to hide you, Ah-Li. AH! A human family, no-one will know that you are there.

The green clothed man goes into a village, where he hears about a childless couple, who yearn for one. 

???: Best place!

He went straight to the house of the childless couple. There he placed the baby down.

???: Ah-Li, I'll come back, to take you back in the Ghost City, once you'll be 18, but untill the, dont forget Uncle Rong.

Qi Rong said as he knocked at the door and disappeared.

Soon, a woman answers at the door, sees nothing, but the baby. She looks around for a while, but sees nothing and no-one. She brings her inside. The man sees her.

???: Who was? And who's the baby?

???There was no-one but the child. I searched for the parents of this little one, but no-one was there.

???: We'll search tomorrow too. I'm sure, no-one will abandon such a cute baby.

After the man said that, the little girl opens her eyes, reviling her eyes. One was black, and the other was blood red.

???:What the-

???: Poor baby... Who would've thought she would have such eyes.

???: That may be the reason why her parents straight abandoned her like that....

In that night, the childless couple, decided to take her in. They have her the name of LiLing (丽铃)

The couple decided to move from the village, the had lived in. Month later, the little family moved in the Deep Lake village (Shen HuCun), where they quickly made friends with the community.

The village was known for mysterious events and phenomenons, so was the bast place to raise the little girl with one black eye and the another red.


	2. Chapter 1 - Thief!

It was an ordinary day in the deep lake village. Nothing our of ordinary. Kids are playing outside, adults are working and elders talking. Nothing new. 

It was sunny, so, Xia LiLing (aka Hua LiLing) was, as usual, playing with the kids

???: Li-Jieeeee!!! My turn! It's my turn now!"

H. LiLing: ok ok

She picks up the little girl and the spins around a few times.

Laughts of kids filled the silence of the small village.

They continued to play until in the afternoon. It was summer, so kids don't stay when the sun is the brightest.

So, LiLing goes to her parent's place. She enters and sees a green clothes man.

LiLing: Uncle Rong!

Qi Rong:" Whoa! Ah-Li! Slow down!"

The older man said to the teenager who hugged him from behind.

LiLing: "I missed you so much, uncle!"

Qi Rong: "Uncle missed you as well."

LiLing: "how were your travels, Uncle Rong?" The teenager asked the older man.

Qi Rong:"wants as grate as the other ones, but I'm happy to see my niece again" he said smiling. "Haaay....remember What I told you about your upcoming birthday?"

LiLing:" Well...you said that when I'll be 18, you'll bring me with you in your travels, right?" She said to the older man.

Qi Rong:"Yup. But you forgot something. I also promised I'll tell you more about your origins." He said with a smirk.

LiLing:"Oh yes! Sooooo what about my origins? My dad, my mom, grandparents? You?" She asked smiling. Her smile remembered Qi Rong about Hua Cheng.

Qi Rong:" You need to wait. Your birthday is in few days." He said

Meanwhile, in the Ghost City, everything was gloomier then usual. 

???:"Gege..." said them man dressed in red.

???:"San Lang, soon will be our babies 18th birthday...And still we didn't found her. If she...."

???:" Impossible! She is ghost as well as goddess. It's pretty hard to no hybrids." He said.

???:" True...then....where is she...where are you, Ah-Li?"

???:"Gege...."

Back in the human, in a little house, two men were moving in.

???:"Dad....why are we moving here... this village seems strange..."

???:"It's a nice change" the older man said to the younger man "You should go check around and make friends, Ah-Ran."

???:"Ok dad, I won't fight with you now..." he said as she went towards the lake.

The young man went towards the lake and sad on th shore. He didn't understand why his dad choose this place instead, I don't know, a mmuch nicer somting place. 

He started throwing rocks in the lake. He was bored and Not in the mood of making friends. 

A few rocks later, he hears the a voice coming from behind him.

???:"Don't throw rocks in the lake, you'll disturb the lake spirits" a female voice said.

The young man turns around and sees a girl wearing a dark red hanfu, adorned with a silver pendant. Her face was deadly white, seemed like ghost. But somehow she had a divine aura.

???:"am....aaa...I....see....I'm sorry..." the young man said 

???:"you are new here?" The girl said, coming closer to the young man.

???:"yeah..." he said backing off

???:"what's wrong, are you scared of me?" She asked, clearly sad.

???:"why should I be afraid of you, young Lady...." he asked sheeply

???:"well...." she takes of her bangs from her left eye and recipes a crimson red eye "because of this....." she said

The young looks at her, not scared, but curious

???:"why would I be scared of you. There are much scarier things then your eye." He said

The girl goes next to him, and sits down there.

???:"Your the first outsider who said that. Are you a ghost or something?" She asked him 

???:"I'm 100% human." He said "It's boring t9 be human tho" he said jokingly 

???:"Better human then hybrid" she said looking at the lake

???:"Are you a hybrid?" He asked her.

???:" Mn. A hybrid between a god and a ghost" she said "I think that's why my parents abandoned me" she said.

???:"What?! How could they?!" He said loudly that the heavens could hear him.

???:"ssssssshhhhh my uncle will kill me if he finds ou5 that I already know my origins" she said

???:"Your uncle?"

???:" one of the four calamities, Qi Rong, the Green Lantern" she said

???:"what?! Who ate your parents?"

???:"this part I don't know yet... I need to wait a bit" the girl said

???:"I see..." he said as he looked at her

They continued to talk until, both of them were called by their parents

???:"Gotta go." He said"

???:"Mn. Oh! I forgot to tell you my name. I'm "whispers for her family name "Hua LiLing 

???:"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I'm Shi MoRan"

They both said their goodbeys and said to meet at the lake again.

Later that day, LiLing goes back to the lake. There she waits someone.

???:"Hua GungNya..." a male voice calls the name of the girl. 

???:"What do you want?" Sh3 said with a cold voice

???:"You decided? Come with me on the eve of your birthday, or play the fool one with Qi Rong."

???:"I don't know I'll go now...Your son....MoRan...."

???:"Ah-Mo!" The man said as he came out of the water. "He is here?" He asked.

???:"Mn. He MoRan is here too, He Xuan."

He Xuan:"I see..." he then rounds to see the lake. "Keep an eye for me, LiLing. But as soon as your birthday comes, I'll try to talk 2ith sone9ne to bring you somewhere, Qi Rong can't enter." 

LiLing:"ok "

Few days pass, and the 18th birthday of LiLing comes. She decided to go at the lake, to see if He MoRan was there today. 

So she goes there. As she arrived there, she sees him, but also another man. 

LiLing: "MoRan-ge!" She said as she came and waved him smiling

MoRan:"LiLi!" He said as he run to hug her

LiLing:"Glad to see you here, MoRan-ge"she said smiling

MoRan:"Same. Come, I wanted you to meet my dad" he said

His words confused Liling. 

LiLing thinking:'wait! You already know that your dad is He Xuan?! How the living hell you know that?! How the living hell you know your half ghost as well'

MoRan brings her to the shore.

MoRan:"LiLing, this is my dad, Shi QingXuan. Dad, this is Xia LiLing"

LiLing looks surprised.

LiLing thinking:'For the sake of Jun Wu?! You are half god! Goddamit!!!!!'

LiLing Bowes as he would now in front of the statue of a god.

Shi QingXuan:"Hey hey! Don't do that" he said with his usual nonchalance 

LiLing:"But aren't you the wind master?" She asked embarrassed

Shi QingXuan:"I was. Now I'm a mere mortal" he said 

LiLing:"I see."

The three of them started talking, until Qi Rong himself calls LiLing.

LiLing whispering:"Damn. The green idiot calls me." She said

Shi QingXuan:"Who?"

Liling:"My uncle, Qi Rong...."

Shi QingXuan: "You..." he said surprised 

LiLing:"Yes. I'm Hua LiLing. Not Xia LiLing."

MoRan:"I'll tell you later dad." He said 

LiLing goes back at her home.

Shi QingXuan:"I can see why you like her. She is a heart thief." He said teasingly

MoRan:"Daaaad!!" He said embarrassed 

Later that day, LiLing comes alone at the lake. She leaves a letter for MoRan on the willow tree next to their favourite spot. 

Few moments later, a man ascends from the above.

???:"Lady Hua." The men said

???:"So you are Feng Xin... I'm ready to go." 

She said as she let the man take her to the above.

Few hours later, Qi Rong comes at the lake. 

Qi Rong:"Ah-Li! It's time to go!!" He called for her. But no response.

He panics. He searches her but to no avail. Where could she be.

Meanwhile at the Heavenly Courts, a girl dressed in red, with silver pendants and hair accessories kneels in front of the head god, Jun Wu.

Jun Wu: "you'll stay here and govern the underworld and the afterlife. You'll choose punishments and rewards for the deceased. You may be revered as the Sǐzhě shǒuhù zhě fūrén (Lady guardian of the dead). You may be protected by the Heavenly guards and judge everyone who passes your domain. You'll judge the god or goddess who made a mistake fairly like you would judge a ghost for its sins"

Hua LiLing: " Yes, heavenly emperor." She said bowing. 

Then after she revived the duties and title, she decided to go check the underworld herself. But, in order to not be found by Qi Rong, she takes a mask. 

Then she goes to the Underworld.


	3. Truths and lies

Days past, but no response from the cheery girl. Shi MoRan gets worried. Bet he decided to go again, at their favourite place. At the lake, next to a willow tree where they engraved their names.

He goes there but no one. He sits there for a while. But nothing. After some time, he sees something white sticking out of the tree. Two letters addressed to him and his father. 

He fast opens the letter which was for him:

" My dear MoRan,

I'm sorry I had to go so soon. I hope through this letter I would ease your worry. 

I'm writing here to tell you to not worry, but to be careful. My uncle is mad that I ran away like that, but I had no choice. If he askes you, please don't tell him. 

Now to the reason I ran away.

Remember when I said that my parents "abandoned" me. Well that's was a lie. I'm sorry. In fact I was kiddnaped by my uncle. Not know the reason tho. Now I'm in a safe place, taking on my duties. But the thing is that my uncle wants to use me in order to manipulate my parents, one of the four calamities Hua Cheng and his royal highness Xie Lian. I least there another letter for you dad. There is some info for him and also I asked him to not tell mom, nor dad about my whereabouts, and also to not try to contact Xie Lian to tell him, nor Hua Cheng. It's to dangerous now.   
Right now I'm hiding. 

If you want to meet, come to the dark mist city, there you'll find out more about me. And I might come there too. But please, please, don't tell anyone about my whereabouts or why I ran away.

With love, Hua LiLing"

As he read the letter, tear start forming. He missed her, but he didn't know why he felt like that. As he started to cry, he felt someone embracing him from behind, but when he turned around, he saw nothing and no-one.

He went back home and gave his dad the letter. Then he prepared for the journey yo the dark mist city.

Next day, at dawn, he went there.

Meanwhile, at the heavenly courts, Hua LiLing was checking documents.

Hua LiLing:"Damn it! So manyyyyy!" She said tired "I didn't slept for 5 days already!!"

???:"It's not my fault you pretended to be fooled by your uncle" a woman's voice sounded.

Hua LiLing: "ZhenJun, don't be like that. I started working 5 days ago, it's not my fault I was kidnapped" she said annoyed 

Ling Wen:"mn" she said as she wendcto the door.

The door opens suddenly.

Servant:"Letter for miss Hua!" The servant said.

Hua LiLing stands up and takes the letter. She dismisses the servant.

Ling Wen, standing next to the door, looked at the younger god, curious about the letter.

"To LiLing:

You are called in the Dark Mist City, to attend the celebration of dead in 12 days."

Ling Wen:"short."

Hua LiLing:"Indeed. But it's has a point. I was called to attend the celebration of the dead. And I'll have the chance to meet MoRan...: she said looking on the window.

Ling Wen:"MoRan?"

Hua LiLing:"He MoRan. Son of He Xuan and Shi QingXuan. Half ghost half god as well. But raised to believe he is human by his mother." She said 

Ling Wen:"Are you going to tell him the truth?" She asked the dead judge of the dead.

Hua LiLing:"Of course. But I need to ask He Xuan to accompany me. After all, MoRan is his son." She said. "After I finish the documents, I'll go in the underworld, to visit him." She said as she went back to her desk. 

Two days later, Hua LiLing was in the underworld. She was wearing a mask and a cloak, to for be recognised. She goes to the lake of He Xuan.

Hua LiLing :"Uncle He, Uncle He! It's me LiLing." She said as he waited at the shore.

He Xuan:"LiLing. What brings you here."

Hua LiLing:"I wanted to invite you to the festival of the dead in the Dark Mist City. I thought I could make you come and have some fun." She said, smirking behind the mask.

He Xuan:"Is Ah-Ran going to attend?"

Hua LiLing:"Not sure. But he may"

He Xuan:"I'm comming"

Hua LiLing:"Ok. The festival is in 10 days. I'll be waiting you at the main temple." She said Mr smirking under her mask.

They bind farewell and she goes bag in the heavenly courts. 

Few days later, Hua LiLing was in Dark Mist City. She decided to go there to see what's going to happen. 

She goes at the main temple, and sees a couple praying. They somehow looked familiar to her.

???:"Merciful goddess please let my son go in the afterlife with ease. My son is dead for 3 days already. She are preparing the funerary rites. I plead before you to guard my son as he passes before you, Lady Guardian Hua LiLing: the woman said

LiLing slowly makes her way at the altar, taking her sit. Then she prays as well.

The lady acknowledges her. Thankfully she wears a mask.

???:"Young lady...are you Ok.?" She asked looking at the mask.

LiLing :"I'm ok, ma'am. Why asking" she said smiling gently with her eyes.

???:"Your mask, why don't you take it off. Is something that you don't others to see?" She asked

Liling:"Yes...some scars. Son need to feel pity for me tho. I'm ok with them. " she said

???:"I see. What bring you here?" She asked.

LiLing:"um praying for the safeth3 of my parents. They recently passed away...so I want to ask for Her aid" she lied.

???:"I see. At such a young age..."

Liling finishes her "prayes" then goes in the town. She looks around for a familiar face, sees no-one but MoRan. She rams towards him. 

LiLing:"MORAN! SHI MORAN!!!" She calls him

MoRan:"LiLi?" He turns around and sees the masked girl that calls him out.

LiLing:"MoRan, finally we see again." She said

MoRan:"why you are wearing a mask" he asked trying to reach for it.

LiLing:"Don't take it off. Let's to to the main temple it's should be empty by now." She said as she took his hand and dragged him here 

They arrived to the empty temple. LiLing gets of her mask. 

MoRan:"LiLing" he said smiling.

LiLing:"Mn." She hugged him tight "Let's enter, I need to show you something" she said 

MoRan one was a ready thinking of that she was about to show him. 

MoRan thinking:'What she wants to show me? Her lover? Nonononono. Impossible... She wants to show me that@\\\\\\\\\@ nononono...She is not the type....What, in the name of Jun Wu, you want to show meeeeeee' 

LiLing brings him inside. Th2re was another man. He had deadly white skin. 

LiLing:"Glad you are here, uncle Xuan" she said to the other man

MoRan thinking:'HOW MANY INCL3S DO YOU HAVE DAMN IT!!!!!' He thought

Then, LiLing and He Xuan started talking in another dialect

MoRan thinking:'Hehehe, you think I don't know what dialect your speaking, far from it!' He thought as he pretend to be clueless.

LiLing, speaking in another dialect:"After me you should wait. He will be more then shocked. After all, master of wing, uncle QingXuan didn't told him about you, uncle Xuan." She said

He Xuan, speaking in another dialect:"True....But how he'll believe that I'm his father too... I'm sure QingXuan never told him about about how he used to change his appearing, like you know, you sometimes do that as well." He said

LiLing:"True. And the fact that Shi QingXuan being in fact his mother would be so shocking for him...."

He Xuan:"Indeed."

MoRan was shocked as predicted but he no word. 

He Xuan looks at MoRan. 

He Xuan, usual dialect:"I think he knows the dialect we are speaking on"

LiLing:"Shit! I forgot Shi QingXuan was a god too" she said annoyed.

MoRan:"Eh?!"

He Xuan" goes closer to him."Do you know what she and I spoke?" He asked him.

MoRan:somehow he couldn't lie to him "mn. Everything you said. Is that true what you said?" He asked

He Xuan:"Mn"

LiLing goes outside. She puts her mask on. As she waited outside.

Few minutes passed. LiLing hears footsteps. It seems some people are cumming here too. Baaaaad timiiiiing.

???:"Are you sure it was her, single to me!!!!" Ha male voice sounded

???:"100% sure. She looked exactly like your husband. And she said to my son that she might be here." Another man said

LiLing listened carefully. The voice was non others then Shi QingXuan's. And damn it! He brings her mom here too. What the hell?!

LiLing quickly enters in th temple locking the doors and windows. As she turned around she sees He Xuan hugging tight his son, MoRan crying his eyes out.

He Xuan:"Don't blame him. He wanted to protect you." He said

He MoRan:"I know. I would never blame mom nor dad." He said. 

Suddenly knock could be heared 

LiLing:"Crap...." She said whispering. "We need to hiiiiiide" she said to th3 two men.

The three of them hide behi f the statue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating a lot in this week and the next since I'm in the winter holiday. Hope you'll like the book.
> 
> Thank you for reading it😊😊😁😁


End file.
